pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AZ (Sparks)
King Alexander Xerzeus Yyveltin Zygus (commonly known as "AZ") is the former king of the Kalos region, creator of the ultimate weapon, and one of Mason's ancestors. It is later revealed he is a former member of The Sparks. History Prior to Sparks Over 3,000 years prior to Sparks, Alexander was a normal man who was friends with three unnamed trainers. He traveled around the world with the three and his Floette until a war broke out in Kalos, his home region. His friends and their Pokémon went to war while he watched over the palace of Kalos. However one day all of their bodies and Pokémon returned due to falling in the war. AZ, filled with grief, built a machine to restore it's life. He successfully created the invention brought back his friends, their Pokémon, and Floette. However he was still angry with the world and the war that was going on that AZ used the machine as a weapon and brought deadly an end to the war, much to the horror of the other three newly revived Sparks. Disgusted and hurt that they were reborn with the life energy of the others, AZ's friends and his Floette all left him. The energy of the machine would bestow powers upon the four Sparks, including immortality and the ability to use Aura. In Sparks Sparks: Indigo League AZ was seen watching Mason leaving Kalos with Absol. Sparks: XYZ AZ was first mentioned by Mason in Geosenge Town after explaining the Ultimate Weapon's origin. Here Katrina and Clarissa also met Lysandre but Mason prevented him from getting closer. AZ was seen in person in The King Who Had It All when Mason was stuck in Lysandre Labs. AZ recognized him and explained who he was. While Mason didn't believe him at first, he saw the color of his eyes, red, and knew that it was a sign of the bloodline of Kalos Kings. The two came together and helped free Kalos and defeat Lysandre once and for all. Afterwards AZ gave Mason the Key to The Ultimate Weapon and left Kalos with Floette to make amends with his former teammates. Appearance In current day, Alexander stands at 9 ft, has white, hair, and is Caucasian. He wears very tattered clothes and the key to the Ultimate Weapon around his neck. In the past Alexander was 5'11, had long dark brown or black hair, and wore a red piece of cloth around his head. His outfit was neat, referencing his lineage. Around his neck he wore a star necklace that is a identical to Clarissa's. Relationships Benji Helmstark Benji and AZ used to be best friends prior to the ultimate weapon's use. They were thick as thieves and considered each other family. Benji even coined the nickname "AZ" to make it easier to say his long name. When Kalos and Alola went to war, Benji was quick to step in as a soldier for the Kalosian army on behalf of his friend. Near the end of the war he was killed by Necrozma, devastating AZ greatly. When war broke out in Kalos, Benji willingly fought on his friend's side even though he didn't have to. During the war AZ's friends, their Pokémon, and Floette were killed, devastating the young prince. With no hope left, AZ built a weapon to bring back their lives at the cost of others. While successful he was still furious and used the weapon to decimated Kalos and neighboring regions. As a result many lives were taken, including Benji's parents and siblings. Hurt and angry, Benji confronted AZ before severing all ties with him and vowing revenge on him. AZ was hurt and felt Benji was ungrateful for bringing his life back. Over 3,000 years later the two men met for the first time in millenniums. Benji revealed he had healed and no longer held hatred for his old friend. AZ understood and thanks him for the words and the two later teamed up to help the new Sparks to defeat Lysandre. After this the friends parted ways with Benji going back home and AZ traveling with his Floette to find Darius and Elena. Elena Brooks TBA Darius Darksoul TBA Mason Artemis TBHA Clarissa Spark TBA Jax Darksoul TBA Katrina Brooks TBA Pokémon On Hand Temporary Gallery AZ_past_PG.png|AZ during his time as a member of The Sparks See also *The Sparks *The Artemis Family Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters